


Squids Make The Best Friends

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deliberate Bad Art, Deliberate Badfic, Friendship, Gen, The Squid is an awesome friend, Treat, and a girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Giant Squid makes friends. And is awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squids Make The Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allekha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/gifts).



> I was so excited to write a story about the Giant Squid making friends, because really, she's the best character in the series. She'd be such an awesome friend!!
> 
> I hope you like it!!!

"You're such a good friend Squid." Luna giggled to the Giant Squid.

"Well of course I am." Asserted the tentacled creature. 

"Everyone knows Squids make the best friends."

She wrapped a tentacle around Luna. (A/N In a friendly way! Get your minds out of the gutter!) The blonde girl hugs back happily.

"Hi Luna." Ginny announced, walking up. 

"Whose your friend?"

"This is my friend the Giant Squid." Luna explains.

"She's a very good friend. She could be your friend too if you want her too."

"I would like that a lot." Smiled the Gryffindor.

"Can I be friends too?" Queried Neville.

"Of course." Luna declares. 

"Everyone can be friends with Squid. She's awesome."

The three of them turned to the Squid and waved. "WE LOVE YOU SQUID!!" They yelled.

The Squid waved her tentacles in joy. It is the best day of all their lives.

 


End file.
